President
| residence = The White House | education = | affiliation = | profession = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = | firstseen = Duke it Out in D.C. | lastseen = Duke Nukem Forever }} The President is the current President of the United States. The President of the near future time is an important unnamed character in Duke Nukem Forever. Another USA President was also a prominent character in Duke it Out in D.C. Role in Duke It Out In D.C. Some time time after Duke Nukem 3D, Duke was asked to repel an alien attack off the Washington DC, secure the governmental buildings and save the President. He did so by crushing a Cycloid Emperor. The President of that time in Duke Nukem's universe appears to be Bill Clinton. Role in Duke Nukem Forever The President plays a relatively minor role in the story though can be considered a secondary antagonist. He is first seen on a video screen in the Duke Cave, commanding Duke not to attack the aliens. He states that he is communicating with the Cycloid Emperor in an attempt to establish peace between the human and alien races. Duke initially goes through with the request, but in the Duke Cave, Duke is attacked by the aliens which gives Duke no choice but to disobey the presidents orders and fight back. Later on near the top of Hoover Dam, the President admonishes Duke for starting the war despite the fact the aliens attacked Duke first and further provoked him by capturing babes. He does not order the EDF to fight back, thinking that he can still negotiate a truce with the Cycloid Emperor. Many of the EDF soldiers disobey, however, and assault the alien forces. They either end up dead or transformed into Pig Cops. Shortly after Duke destroys Hoover Dam with explosive charges, the President is last seen near the ruins , cursing Duke for causing the conflict and destroying the Dam. He commands the US forces to launch an ICBM that will strike the remains of the Dam, wiping out any remaining hostiles (aliens) as well as Duke Nukem; the president at this stage has gained a lot of hatred for Duke Nukem as he still believes the war could have been prevented without Duke's intervention and would like nothing more than for Duke Nukem to be caught in the blast. Before the president and his bodyguard can escape on a Drop Ship, the Cycloid Emperor, who has now had enough of the peaceful negotiations, climbs up a ledge and attacks the drop ship with his claws, causing it to crash. Soon after this, the Cycloid Emperor murders the president, his bodyguard, and an EDF soldier, quite possibly because he had heard about the presidents orders to launch the ICBM, which would also pose a threat to the Cycloid Emperor's own remaining forces in the area. However, it should be noted according to the EDF soldier that revived Duke with CPR and was later killed by the Cycloid Emperor, everyone present at the dam at this time thought the Cycloid Emperor had fled since no one had seen him ever since the wormhole was closed thanks to Duke destroying the dam. If the president had known the Cycloid Emperor was still in the area, his actions might have been different since the Cycloid Emperor was the one the president was trying to negotiate with. This President doesn't appear to be modeled after any real life US President, but he is similar to fictional president from the movie Mars Attacks!. In addition to negotiations, he most likely had some kind of deal with the Cycloid Emperor because during his rant against Duke, he angrily states that he almost had the whole world before he was killed by the Cycloid Emperor; though exactly what he meant by that remains a mystery. A possibility is that the President would've been allowed to rule the entire world under the authority of the Cycloid Emperor. As the Cycloid Emperor himself is never heard talking in the game, the player can only really go by what the President says. According to the Duke Nukem Forever ending, he was the 67th President of the United States and was immediately succeeded by Vice President Falson, who is apparently the 68th President. During the ending, it Duke states that he is going to run for president. Whether or not Duke Nukem becomes the 69th president remains to be seen. Category:Duke Nukem Forever Category:Characters Category:Duke It Out In D.C. Category:Triva Category:Deceased